A Forgotten Bonds
by blue rainy
Summary: Mereka sudah melupakan semua kenangan yang mereka punya, menghilangkan ikatan yang pernah ada. Sayangnya, tidak selamanya mereka bisa lari dari masa lalu mereka. Bisakah mereka mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada masa lalu mereka dengan damai?


**A Forgotten Bonds ©** **blue rainy**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Genre : Drama, Friendship

Rated : T

AU, Alternative Universe

Gaje, abal, typo bertebaran, OOC.

Summary : Mereka sudah melupakan semua kenangan yang mereka punya, menghilangkan ikatan yang pernah ada. Sayangnya, tidak selamanya mereka bisa lari dari masa lalu mereka. Bisakah mereka mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada masa lalu mereka dengan damai?

.

.

.

Dedicated to member of Dhe Chart

.

.

.

Chapter 1: A Memory

.

.

.

 _Mereka bilang persahabatan begitu indah ketika saling memahami, saling mengisi, dan saling mempercayai. Sahabat akan selalu ada, selalu memberi bahu ketika membutuhkan sandaran, selalu memberi tawa ketika air mata jatuh, selalu hadir memberi uluran tangan ketika terpuruk. Lalu, bagaimana dengan persahabatan kita?_

Hilir mudik sosok-sosok berseragam putih menjadi hal biasa di ruangan itu, beberapa dari mereka berlari kecil ke arah papan bertuliskan nurse station kemudian tersebar ke berbagai bed yang ada di sekeliling mereka. Teriakan kesakitan menjadi suara yang biasa terdengar di ruangan ini, sesekali di selingi suara mesin monitor jantung dan beberapa perintah sosok dengan jas putih. Sirine ambulance terdengar bersamaan dengan suara brankat yang di dorong masuk, sibuk, kacau, hanya itu yang terlihat di IGD Rumah Sakit Konoha sekarang.

Sosok gadis berambut merah muda dengan pakaian serba putih menghela nafas pelan, membetulkan posisi duduknya sebelum berkutat dengan lembar rekam medis dihadapannya. Hari ini benar-benar ramai apalagi dengan kecelakaan beruntun di salah satu jalan protocol Konoha, mungkin seharusnya ia mempertimbangkan pindah ke bangsal lainnya tapi ia juga masih senang berada di IGD. Ada sensasi berbeda yang ia rasakan ketika bekerja di IGD dibandingkan bekerja di bangsal atau di ICU.

"Sakura-senpai, maaf terlambat," suara cempreng itu membuatnya mendongak dari beberapa rekam medis yang ada dihadapannya. Sepasang viridian itu menatap sosok gadis lainnya tampak menatapnya dengan tatapan bersalah.

Gadis bernama bunga khas Jepang itu hanya tersenyum lemah, sebenarnya sudah hampir setengah jam yang lalu shiftnya selesai tapi sayangnya kohainya itu belum juga muncul. Tentu saja ia tidak bisa melenggang pulang seperti Shizune senpai yang memang harus berada di rumah lebih awal untuk mengurus keluarganya, sementara dirinya hanya tinggal sendiri dan belum berkeluarga.

"Sudahlah, lebih baik cepat ganti baju dan segera kembali ke nurse station. Aku menunggu," balasnya pada gadis berambut cokelat itu.

"Hai, Senpai"

Sakura kembali tersenyum melihat sosok juniornya yang tergesa-gesa melewati beberapa orang dokter dan dokter muda yang tengah memeriksa salah satu pasien korban kecelakaan beruntun, gadis berambut cokelat itu tampak begitu ketakutan ketika bertabrakan dengan salah seorang dokter berambut raven yang kini menatapnya tajam. Ia berusaha menahan tawanya ketika melihat pemandangan itu, dulu ia juga sama seperti kohainya takut pada sosok dokter berambut raven yang kini kembali sibuk dengan pasien dihadapannya.

"Ada yang lucu, Haruno?," tanya sebuah suara yang mengembalikan fokus Sakura. Ia menggeleng pelan pada pria berambut cokelat gelap di sebelahnya, gadis itu baru sadar seniornya sudah datang.

"Kenapa tidak pulang, bukankah shift mu sudah habis? Sepertinya Shizune sudah tidak ada"

"Aku menunggu Genma Senpai dan Matsuri, lagipula tadi ada banyak pasien karena kecelakaan beruntun. Semua laporan sudah ku selesaikan, sebagian besar pasien dari kecelakaan beruntun yang sedang diperiksa, ada satu pasien yang perlu diawasi tiap jam karena cedera kepala. Ah, satu lagi, bayi Nyonya Sasame harus segera dipindahkan ke NICU. Aku sudah menghubungi perawat di sana, mereka bilang akan menyiapkan semuanya. Jaa ne, senpai," jelas Sakura sambil memberesakan dokumen rekam medis dihadapannya, akhirnya ia bisa kembali ke apartemennya dan tidur. Rasanya ia mulai kurang tidur beberapa hari ini, salahkan tugas kuliah yang menuntutnya untuk begadang beberapa hari ini.

Beberapa orang perawat yang ia kenali tampak tengah bergerombol di ruang ganti, mungkin jadwal gossip mereka, pikir Sakura yang lebih memilih segera keluar dari ruangan. Ia mungkin harus mampir ke super market untuk membeli beberapa barang sebelum pulang ke apartement. Gadis bermarga Haruno itu kembali melirik jam di pergelangan tangannya, sudah hampir pukul 3. Sepertinya Karin akan mengomelinya lagi hari ini.

"Kau sudah dengar? Haruno-san akan segera pindah ke Suna bulan depan," suara itu membuat tangan Sakura yang berada di gagang pintu terhenti sekian detik.

"Aku sudah dengar, Haruno-san akan pindah ke rumah sakit di sana dan meneruskan pendidikannya di sana."

"Benar, ku dengar Haruno-san memiliki banyak koneksi untuk mendapatkan ijin pindah."

Ia tidak lagi mendengar suara-suara itu ketika sebuah benda dingin menyentuh pelipisnya, ia mendongak merasakan hawa dingin itu, sepasang onyx sekelam malam sudah menyambutnya. Sosok pemuda berambut raven dengan jubah putih itu masih tetap menempelkan sekaleng soft drink miliknya di pelipis Sakura, membuat gadis itu beringsut menjauh.

"Kenapa kau menempelkan kaleng dingin itu? Dokter bodoh," omel Sakura pada pemuda itu, ia tidak tahu sejak kapan dokter itu sudah ada di sebelahnya. Ia mengusap pelan pelipisnya, berusaha menghilangkan hawa dingin dari kaleng itu.

"Untuk mendinginkan kepalamu daripada kau mendengarkan mereka," balasnya sambil menyerahkan kaleng yang ada digenggamannya sebelum pergi menemui beberapa dokter muda yang sudah menunggunya.

Gadis bersurai merah muda itu tersenyum samar, mungkin dokter bodoh itu benar, ia tidak seharusnya mendengarkan gossip mereka. Ia bahkan tidak tahu jika waktunya tinggal satu bulan lagi di Konoha, Sakura terlalu sibuk dengan semua tugas dan pekerjaannya. Memasukkan kaleng soft drink itu dalam tas punggungnya, ia meninggalkan tempat itu. Masih ada banyak hal yang belum ia lakukan.

.

.

.

"Jadi, jelaskan kenapa kau pulang terlambat, Sakura? Kau tahu, aku seharusnya sedang berkencan dengan Kakashi sekarang," suara cempreng Karin membuat Sakura hanya bisa menyumpal kedua telinganya dengan earphone. Salahnya juga yang pulang satu jam lebih lama dari seharusnya, tentu saja Nona Uzumaki Karin dihadapannya ini tidak akan mengomel jika hari ini bukan jadwal kencannya dengan Kakashi.

Seharusnya ia sudah tahu sifat Karin yang seperti ini, mengingat mereka sudah hampir dua tahun menjadi teman sekamar. Karin adalah salah satu dokter obstetric di rumah sakit yang sama dengan Sakura, saat kuliah dulu mereka juga sering bertemu di unit kemahasiswaan. Pekerjaan membuat mereka saling bertemu dan akhirnya memutuskan menjadi teman sekamar, menurut Sakura mereka bisa meminimalkan biaya sewa lagi pula ia hanya perlu membiasakan diri dengan omelan dan teriakan Karin di saat-saat tertentu. Contohnya saat ini ketika Nona Uzumaki itu menceremahinya tentang jam pulang dan jadwal mengurus apartement.

"Karin, kau tahu, mungkin aku akan merindukan ocehanmu nanti. Jadi, silahkan mengomel sepuasmu," balas Sakura pelan.

Gadis itu tidak bermaksud menyinggung Karin, hanya mencoba bercanda pada teman sekamarnya itu. Toh, ia memang akan merindukan saat-saat seperti ini, omelan Karin, si Dokter bodoh yang tiba-tiba muncul, Matsuri yang terlambat di shiftnya, Instalasi Gawat Darurat yang ramai pasien, bahkan gossip para perawat senior. Dahinya mengerut ketika justru Karin yang mulai berkaca-kaca, sepasang mata ruby itu menatapnya dengan sedih sekarang. Seharusnya ia yang berkaca-kaca dan bukan teman sekamarnya itu, bukankah yang akan meninggalkan Konoha dalam sebulan adalah dirinya?

"Hei, hei, kenapa kau menangis? Make upmu akan luntur kalau kau menangis, bagaimana kencanmu nanti?"

"Sakura baka! Jangan bicara hal menyedihkan seperti itu!," omel Karin yang kini mulai terisak pelan, terlepas dari sikapnya yang terkesan angkuh gadis itu sebenarnya cukup sensitif dengan masalah semacam ini. Dua tahun tinggal bersama membuat Karin menganggap Sakura seperti adiknya sendiri. Gadis berambut gulali itu selalu mendengarkan ceritanya tentang kencannya dengan Kakashi, tentang pasiennya yang berhasil melahirkan dengan selamat, tentang rasa kesalnya pada beberapa dokter yang meragukan kemampuannya.

Sakura hanya berusaha menahan tawanya saat ini, jika ia tertawa justru akan menghancurkan momen seperti ini dan berakhir dengan Karin yang akan menceramahinya lebih panjang. Viridiannya beralih atensi pada jendela di sampingnya, titik-titik air mulai menempel pada kaca. Sakura kembali tersenyum, hujan, fenomena alam favoritnya.

"Ne, Karin. Sekarang sedang hujan, bagaimana kalau kau batalkan kencanmu dan membantuku membereskan barang?," tawar Sakura sambil menyesap vanilla latte miliknya. Ia yakin Karin tidak akan menolak permintaannya mengingat momen sedih yang tak sengaja ia ciptakan beberapa menit lalu, lagi pula gadis berkacamata itu tidak mungkin mau berkencan dengan cuaca seperti ini, merusak dandanan seorang gadis menurutnya.

"Baiklah, tapi kau harus mentraktirku ramen nanti malam"

Barang-barang Sakura sebenarnya tidak terlalu banyak, hanya beberapa pakaian, laptop, peralatan elektronik dan sebagian besar adalah buku-buku kuliahnya dan novel koleksinya. Uzumaki Karin harus berusaha menahan bersin untuk kesekian kalinya ketika mengambil setumpuk buku yang ada di atas lemari milik Sakura, ia heran sebenarnya berapa banyak buku yang dimiliki gadis pink itu. Sepasang ruby miliknya menatap ngeri ke arah tumpukan buku di tangannya, sekalipun ia juga memiliki buku-buku tebal semacam ini tapi ia sudah lama tidak menyentuh buku-buku itu setelah lulus menjadi seorang dokter.

"Aku tidak tahu aku punya buku sebanyak ini," komentar Sakura ketika melihat tumpukan buku yang ada di dekatnya, gadis berambut merah di sampingnya itu hanya bisa memutar bola mata bosan mendengar komentar Sakura.

Sepasang ruby milik Karin menatap sesuatu yang membuatnya tertarik, sebuah photo frame berwarna biru tua yang berada di urutan kedua dari tumpukan buku yang diambilnya. Semua sisinya berdebu tapi tidak terlalu tebal, membuatnya bisa melihat foto siapa yang berada dalam photo frame itu. Sembilan orang sosok berbeda mengenakan seragam salah satu Senior High School, mereka tampak tersenyum ke arah kamera. Langit biru dan sebuah rumah pohon menjadi back ground foto itu.

Karin mengenali sosok Sakura dalam foto itu, rambut merah muda Sakura masih panjang dan gadis itu tampak tertawa lepas. Di sebelah Sakura ada seorang gadis berambut indigo dengan sepasang iris amethyst yang teduh dan seorang gadis lainnya dengan rambut pirang berkucir empat tengah tersenyum ke arah kamera, di sebelah gadis berambut indigo ada sesosok gadis berambut pirang lainnya yang begitu cantik. Di belakang keempat gadis itu ada lima orang pemuda yang berangkulan, seorang pemuda berambut merah tampak tersenyum merangkul pemuda berambut cokelat dengan tato segitiga dikedua pipinya. Pemuda berambut pirang merangkul seorang pemuda berkucir mirip nanas dan pemuda berambut hitam yang tersenyum lebar.

"Mereka teman-temanmu, Sakura?," tanya Karin membuat aktivitas gadis pink itu mengepak buku berhenti.

Sakura melirik photo frame yang tengah berada di tangan Karin, ia mengerutkan dahi bahkan ia lupa punya sebuah photo frame. Gadis berambut merah itu berdecak sebal dengan respon Sakura, bagaimana bisa ia berteman dengan seorang pelupa kelas tinggi seperti gadis Haruno itu?

"Ini, lihatlah. Mereka memakai seragam yang sama denganmu, mereka teman-temanmu bukan?," ulang Karin.

Gadis berambut merah itu menangkap perubahan ekspresi Sakura ketika melihat foto yang ada di tangannya. Sepasang viridian milik Sakura menatap sendu foto itu sebelum gadis berambut merah muda itu menyunggingkan senyuman getir. Karin tidak tahu sebuah foto bisa membuat seseorang berubah-rubah ekspresi dalam hitungan menit atau mungkin ada seseorang dalam foto ini yang membuat Sakura seperti itu?

"Ehem, Nona Haruno. Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku."

.

.

.

"Mereka teman sekelasku saat Senior High School, tahun kedua," kata Sakura membuka obrolan mereka setelah ia menolak menceritakan semuanya pada Karin. Tidak sebelum Karin membantunya membereskan semua buku-buku dalam kamarnya. Sekarang mereka berdua ada di beranda apartement, menikmati udara bersih setelah hujan mengguyur Konoha. Sakura dengan caramel machiatonya dan Karin dengan segelas lemon tea di tangannya.

Karin menganggukkan kepalanya, mengerti. Ia kembali meneliti selembar foto yang ada di tangannya, perubahan ekspresi Sakura cukup membuatnya penasaran apa yang membuat gadis itu tersenyum getir ketika melihat foto itu. Bahkan Sakura seperti tidak mau membicarakan lebih jauh tentang foto itu, Karin mengenal Haruno Sakura sejak bangku kuliah. Mereka memang tidak berada di fakultas yang sama tapi gedung fakultas mereka bersebelahan, mereka menjadi dekat setelah sama-sama bergabung di unit kegiatan mahasiswa yang sama. Selama ia mengenal Sakura, Karin belum pernah mendapati ekspresi sarat luka dari gadis itu seperti saat melihat foto itu.

"Kau tahu, kalau aku jadi kau, Sakura. Aku akan sangat senang memiliki teman seperti mereka, kalian bahagia sekali di foto ini," kata Karin sambil menunjuk sembilan sosok yang tengah tersenyum itu.

Sakura mengangguk pelan, mereka memang bahagia, dulu. Sebelum semua kenyataan menampar mereka, membuat mereka sadar dari mimpi-mimpi naïf yang selama ini mereka percaya. Ia tidak akan menyalahkan satu pun sosok dalam foto itu karena memori pahit yang terekam dalam ingatannya, toh memang tidak ada yang bisa disalahkan. Mereka semua salah, terlalu naïf dan terlalu egois untuk menerima kenyataan.

"Sepertinya kau punya cerita menarik tentang foto ini, Sakura. Seingatku kau tidak pernah menghadiri reuni sekolahmu, bahkan kau pernah mengatakan tidak tertarik datang. Dan aku bertanya-tanya bagaimana bisa kau tidak datang ke reuni padahal kau memiliki teman seperti mereka," jelas Karin.

Ingatan tajam Karin adalah sesuatu yang gadis berambut merah muda itu tidak sukai dari sosok dihadapannya, ia bahkan sudah lupa kapan terakhir kali membicarakan masalah reuni sekolahnya. Sebagian besar alasannya tidak datang ke reuni karena pekerjaannya, selebihnya ia tidak ingin mengecewakan dirinya sendiri ketika mendapati tidak ada satu pun dari mereka yang hadir.

"Apakah aku harus bercerita pada Nona Uzumaki ini?," tanya Sakura retoris. Ia tahu Karin akan memaksanya bercerita tentang foto itu, tentang mereka, mungkin juga tentang memori pahit beberapa tahun yang lalu.

Mungkin tidak ada salahnya Sakura menceritakan semuanya pada Karin, toh ia sudah lama sekali tidak pernah bertemu apalagi berhubungan dengan mereka. Terakhir kali ia mencoba bertemu dengan mereka, ia hanya mendapatkan luka lainnya menambah koleksi memori pahit yang mereka punya.

"Mereka tidak pernah datang ke satu pun reuni, mungkin mereka memutuskan untuk mengakhiri semuanya saat itu," kata Sakura sambil mengamati foto itu untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Kalau begitu ceritakan semuanya, Nona Haruno"

Rasa sesak itu kembali hadir dalam dirinya, entah sejak kapan ia mulai merasa seperti terhimpit ketika menatap foto itu. Rasanya semua memori tentang mereka berputar cepat dalam kepalanya membuatnya kembali ditampar kenyataan bahwa kata "kita" sudah tidak ada lagi diantara mereka. Hanya ada "aku" dan "mereka". Mungkin yang ia katakan memang benar, mereka sudah memutuskan untuk memutuskan semua ikatan yang ada. Membuat ikatan yang mereka punya menjadi sesuatu yang asing.

.

.

.

TBC

Anooo, sebelumnya mau minta maaf karena sudah menelantarakan fic MC yang saya punya. Gomen ne. Ada banyak hal yang membuat saya tidak mengupdate fic MC yang ada dan justru membuat fic ini. Tapi saya akan berusaha melanjutkan semua fic yang masih to be continue walaupun mungkin prosesnya akan semakin lama mengingat ini tahun terakhir kuliah saya. Last words, any review please.


End file.
